April 20, 2016/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Onion Wiki chat Loving77 came to the Onion Party 5:21 Loving77 hiii silly 5:21 Dragonian King sup peep i is first You are now away. Williamm258 came to the Onion Party 6:41 Williamm258 hi clip https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LA4z7XB1whg tell me what you think You are no longer away. 6:58 Dragonian King hi will (yes) You are now away. 7:31 Loving77 SILLY You are no longer away. 7:32 Dragonian King PEEP You are now away. You are no longer away. peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep 7:38 Loving77 DID I EVER SHOW YOU THE CREEPY BILL DRAWING I DID???? silly silly silly silly silly silly 7:42 Dragonian King no Jonyv2 came to the Onion Party 7:45 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Billart2PNG_zpsgi6y3oyx.png I actually started getting a little creeped out while working on this bc I was listening to dark piano plus... he kept staring at me... lol hi jony You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:51 Dragonian King (yes) hey jon jony* You are now away. Flower1470 came to the Onion Party 8:01 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Jony and Will Sup Peep You are no longer away. 8:01 Dragonian King hi lily https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zb2Xw4q_6Mk 8:02 Flower1470 brb jumping off a cliff 8:02 Dragonian King wait https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibY3ymoVnvQ watch this first beware spoilers in the recommendations 8:04 Flower1470 am i allowed to jump now 8:05 Dragonian King if you feel like it but you have to take a picture of onion with you 8:09 Flower1470 why You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:10 Dragonian King onion added it to the rulez now that he's king The Awesome Webkinz Wiki:The Rulez see You are now away. 8:21 Flower1470 (keelover) 8:36 Loving77 I gtg bye You are no longer away. 8:37 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the Onionness and left chat. 8:38 Flower1470 ooo 8:41 Dragonian King ooonion 8:44 Flower1470 *sobs* 8:45 Dragonian King join the onion side 8:49 Flower1470 never You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:50 Dragonian King we have guys do you want 30 dave guys 8:54 Flower1470 i have enough guys to deal with already thanks 8:55 Dragonian King what about gals 8:56 Jonyv2 YO 8:56 Dragonian King yo jony do you want to join the onion side 8:56 Flower1470 ive got plenty of them too 8:57 Jonyv2 im not sure 8:57 Dragonian King umm do you want chaaaaps 8:57 Williamm258 bye guys 8:58 Dragonian King bye will 8:58 Jonyv2 OH CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT MY PROTIEN SHAKE 8:58 Flower1470 protein shake really 8:58 Jonyv2 WHAT Williamm258 couldn't handle the Onionness and left chat. 8:59 Jonyv2 im too lazy to make eggs or oatmeal ok 8:59 Dragonian King just have some maximum BBQ chaaaaps which we have on the onion side 8:59 Jonyv2 i got one question for u WHAT ARE THOSE And its 10ish so my internets going down soon 9:00 Flower1470 mr. meme over here doesn't understand any of the references you're making rip 9:00 Jonyv2 whats so wrong about a protien shake lily they are really nice 9:00 Dragonian King that's because he's a clod 9:01 Flower1470 you do you 9:01 Jonyv2 cough jelly cough you know lily thats exactly what someone without a protien shake would say 9:02 Flower1470 good guess 9:02 Jonyv2 lily dont go to the onion side go to the protien shake side 9:02 Flower1470 both are terrible i am my own side 9:03 Dragonian King onion side is less terrible though because we have chaaaaps 9:03 Flower1470 well i dont have any chaps but the guys and gals are enough 9:03 Jonyv2 chaps suck 9:04 Dragonian King not chaps chaaaaps thats exactly what someone without chaaaaps would say i gtg, bye guys 9:05 Jonyv2 who said chaaaaps dont suck 9:05 Dragonian King REMEMBER REALITY IS ONION THE UNIVERSE IS ONION BUY ONION BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Category:Chat logs Category:April 2016